


Wildcard

by ximeria



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Porn Battle, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrenaline? Best plot device EVER *laughs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildcard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornbattle VIII with the prompt of _Gambit/Iceman, spark_

Bobby moaned as he bowed his head, resting it on his arms. He tried to push down against the mattress, but Remy kept him in place with a breathy laugh against his ass. A quick bite to one ass-cheek made Bobby yelp rather undignified.

"'old still," Remy told him before he went back to torturing Bobby out of his mind.

The slick slide of Remy's tongue from Bobby's tailbone, down along the cleft of his ass drew a whimper from Bobby. It felt so good, way too good as Remy dug his fingers into Bobby's hips to keep him in place.

 _The dangeroom spun around him as Bobby tried to avoid colliding with the wall. His ice slide had been splintered a moment earlier when his opponent had charged a piece of shrapnel from one of the busted robots. He twisted around to form a new slide, but the air was knocked out of him as Remy slammed into him, rolling them through the air to make sure Bobby cushioned him when they hit the wall._

 _Thankfully the distance to the floor wasn't enough to do him bodily harm, but Bobby had the air knocked out of him. It wasn't easy to catch his breath as Remy was lounging on top of him, eyes burning and one of his stupid cards charged up and held right under Bobby's nose._

 _Bobby arched his back to get Remy to roll off, but he froze as he realized how hard he was, not to mention how hard_ Remy _was. He swallowed hard as he met those weird eyes and he could have sworn he saw sparks flying between them, the air charged with tension._

Remy licked at the sensitive opening and Bobby bit into his lower lip, trying to keep from shouting out loud. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out and that was quite something, he thought through the haze of arousal. Remy had already gotten him off once in the shower where he'd made sure Bobby was beyond clean. Only now, Bobby realized just why he'd been cleaned so thoroughly. Everywhere.

The tip of Remy's tongue breached him and this time Bobby couldn't hold back the cry, sensations overloading his ability to focus.

Remy chuckled against his skin and Bobby closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold on for as long as he could. Which wasn't long once Remy wrapped his long, strong fingers around Bobby's cock.

 _They lay panting on the ground for what felt like ages and Bobby couldn't tear his eyes away from Remy's. He couldn't move, couldn't focus on any other feeling than the heat of Remy's body covering his._

 _Remy's surprised expression warped into a small grin. Not the sort that made fun of Bobby's erection poking him in the hip, but far more like they were sharing a private joke, just the two of them. The charge flickered out of the card and it fluttered to the ground._

 _"Bobby?"_

 _Bobby realized that he was being offered something he couldn't turn down. It wasn't as if he'd never thought about it. Quite frankly, how anyone could resist daydreaming about Remy's ass when he was flaunting it in a pair of tight jeans or in the uniform, Bobby had no idea._

 _The fact that he was having it offered to him on a plate suddenly made it through Bobby's surprise._

 _Remy, however, seemed to have read the hesitation as a no, because he half-shrugged his shoulders - as much as he could in their current position before making to get up._

 _Somehow, Bobby found the courage to put his hand on Remy's hip and hold him in place for a moment._

 _"You sure?" Remy asked softly and Bobby wasn't sure he'd ever seen such an earnest look on Remy's face before._

 _"Just...," Bobby ground out. "Let's get out of here before anyone comes in and catches us like this." He cleared his throat and gave Remy a small smile. "I'd like to be more comfortable for this."_

 _The earlier tension was gone and in its stead was an air of anticipation that made Bobby's blood sing._

The orgasm tore through Bobby and he gasped into the cradle of his arms while Remy worked his cock with one hand while holding him in place with the other, all the while pushing the tip of his tongue inside Bobby.

Remy pulled back, gentling his strokes and petting Bobby's hips instead of holding him in place.

Bobby twisted his head around to look up and over his shoulder, not caring one bit how shameless he must've looked with his ass in the air. Breathing deeply a few times, he watched the glow of Remy's eyes in the semi-darkness of the bedroom.

He whimpered when Remy rubbed the pad of his thumb against Bobby's opening.

"There's ah...," Bobby began, then cleared his throat. "There's stuff in the drawer," he managed to get out, without feeling too mortified. Quite possibly he was just too blissed out after two orgasms.

Remy stopped rubbing his thumb over the puckered skin and Bobby was fairly sure he could feel the shiver running through Remy's body. With a small grin, Bobby put his head back down on his arms and breathed in deeply.

The End


End file.
